Kuri~n
kuri~n is a Filipino YouTube singer with a rich and clear voice in the mid-range, but she can reach high notes as well. She mainly covers VOCALOID songs. Her first cover was of "BPM", which currently has over 1K views on YouTube. Her first hit cover was her short English rock version of "Rolling Girl" with over 41K views, as of October 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ►VocaMania!◄ (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of insertnamehere (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of roya~l pilgrims with кran (in the KCEDB1) # Member of wwwwwwwwww (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, Kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi and Noki (2010.03.31) # “Electric Love" (2010.05.27) # “Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.06.14) # “Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Heat) -Short ver.-(2010.06.17) # "Koi wa Roshin Yuukai" -remix- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.09.15) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.10) # "Secret glow" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.01.11) # "Gossip" feat. insertnamehere (2012.01.23) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. insertnamehere (2012.02.25) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.03.23) # "World's End・Dancehall" feat. insertnamehere (2012.03.27) # “Lion" feat. kuri~n and Birabira (2012.06.30) # “Campanella" (2010.07.10) # “Rolling Girl" -Short English rock ver.- (2010.07.21) # “Nostalogic" -Radio edit- (2010.07.29) # “Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" -Short ver.- (2010.08.28) # “Your Highness ☆ My Princess" (2010.09.20) # “Aimo ~ Tori no hito" (2010.11.13) # “HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2011.01.22) # “Tsugai Kogarashi" (A Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. kuri~n and Rin-Harmony (2011.02.27) # “Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) -TV size ver.- (2011.03.12) # “Rasen, Arui wa Seinaru Yokubou" feat. kuri~n and Яin (2011.08.11) # “You and Your Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.03) # “Need You Now" -Short ver.- feat. kuri~n and Kenta (2011.09.11) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- feat. Annie, Apol, CaramellCher, Chiika, Crescence, Danny, hartless, Haru, Haruru, Iggy, Justin, Kuri~n, Maiyi, Mango, miiZu, Natsuu, Onion, Rena, Ritz, ¤Fyre, Roka, Ryuu, shiki, Shu, Suba, suroy and Xephy (2011.09.29) # “Senbonzakura" -Short ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, ¤Fyre, Miku-tan, KoKo, Kuri~n and sweetpoffin (2011.10.23) # “Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -duet ready- (2011.10.24) # “SWEET DROPS" -Band ver.- (2011.11.03) # “iNSaNiTY" feat. kuri~n and DANNY (2011.11.27) # “Sayoko" (2011.12.15) # “Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.12.23) # “DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.21) # “Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.04.18) # “Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky" (2012.05.17) # “Heart Beats" (2012.08.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # “Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go out With Somebody) (2012.12.02) # "FRAME OUT" -Short ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2013.01.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2013.01.02) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Gloria" feat. kuri~n and mong (2013.01.26) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. kuri~n and Sun (2013.01.27) # "Tsukino" feat. kuri~n, razephyr, ritz and shock (2013.02.02) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Rin-Harmony, mong and kuri~n (2013.04.03) # "GLIDE" (2013.04.24) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Butter-fly" feat. ume, zenya, ritz, ehmz, fome, kenta and Kuri~n (2013.06.21) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) }} Gallery Trivia * She loves pandas. External Links Category:I Am Not A Robot Project Category:Harlequιn*Project